Sometime around Midnight
by XxXArenicMintsXxX
Summary: Sakura was working, Naruto was dared. One door opened can bring back the past quicker than expected. WARNING! Contains Mature Language, Sexual Themes, Not Recomended for the Virgin readers! O O C. Don't like it don't read it.
1. Sometime around Midnight

I am writing this just cause I'm bored. And listening to the Toxic Airborn Event I got the title. Where I got the idea to make Sakura a stripper don't ask! I love Sakura! Believe me! D And Sai, I could come up with a last name or didn't even remember if he had one! Too many new filler characters in Shippuden. Except Suigetsu. That boy is smoking! I shall write an oneshot on him soon! With...Hinata? Ha! I can see it now! ^ - ^ Is crazy! For Suigetsu. Well enjoy and tell me what you think of this? Should I finish?

///////////////////////

Sakura Haruno was older now. Being 17 and a medical ninja wasn't easy! And looking half ass descent.

She tangled her soft but short pink hair into two pigtails. Even though it wasn't easy to get it through the hair tie. Than again, the bathroom of Dirty Poles, wasn't the best place for hair.

Sakura Haruno was 17. And a Medical Ninja. But she had a side job. Working as a stripper.

It wasn't like it was planned. Her red genie suit wasn't comfortable at all. In fact, it didn't even come close to complimenting her eyes.

Tsunade insisted that to become better she would need to go to Konoha Medical School would help her improve. Maybe become better than Tsunade herself. So when all else fails.

The best way for money was to work what didn't cost anything. Sakura's eyeliner smeared in the musty heat and under her tears. She let herself sink to a level lower than anyone.

Fitting her bikini bottom and star veil over her face she walked out the backdoor to enter her "box".

Every worker of Dirty Poles had a small room with red walls. One wall was see through but not to the worker. More like a two way mirror, for the person sitting on the couch outside it. The "Boxes" had either many sex toys in it, poles, or a chair for lap dances.

She climbed the steps to her box clumsy almost falling backwards. Her boss, Hidan insisted in wearing stuff to please her viewers. Not herself.

_Goddamn Perverted Hidan._

She opened the door and took her place against the pole. Like every night she had a 2 hour shift until another viewer paid more to see her than a current.

Sakura Haruno is 17 and a Medical Ninja. Paying her way into school by being a stripper.

Sakura grinded against the pole wondering what her view was like tonight. As always it was no one she knew. The part of town Dirty Poles was in was the place no one went. Except her.

-----

_Wtf!? _Naruto Uzumaki and his crew of friends, Neji Hyyuga, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sai crowded up the steps of a strip club.

Sai was the one who dared Naruto to come to the place called, Dirty Poles.

_WTF!? What the fuck kind of name is Dirty Fucking Poles? I don't want to see women fuck against Dirty poles! _Naruto thought with anger for even being dared with this gay of a dare and actually following through with it.

Neji and Sasuke seemed to be aroused going down the reddish halls and coming to a cashier.

_God! They act like it's a restaurant to dine into. _

"Yes there are 4 of us and we wish to see separate women." Neji said coolly as if he did this all the time when he wasn't hanging out with Naruto.

"Do you men prefer types of women?" The cashier who looked like a stripper herself asked sweetly.

Naruto flinched. "I'm leaving!" Naruto grumbled as he stormed down the hall, not knowing if it was the one he came down in the first place.

"Naruto! Naruto!" Sai called after him. "Chicken bastard!"

Naruto didn't care. He loosened his tie and let his blue tux fonder loosely. He hated the fact any woman would stoop so low to even let scumbags see their bodies.

_Ex…_

Read the door to the right when Naruto finally got down the hall.

Exit! The I and T must have gotten scratched out or something. Naruto didn't know how wild they were in the halls.

He twisted the knob and expected to feel the cool breeze of the wind as he opened the door.

But Naruto didn't. He felt the hazy must of heat and the smell of sweat and metal.

He expected to see the steps leading down to the dead leaves caking over the sidewalk and then down the right lane there was the only working lamp post against the dark night.

But Naruto didn't.

He saw the girl he'd loved most of his life wrapped in smutty costume where and tangled around a brass pole in an empty red room.

Her hair was messy and greasy and under the fan in the room he could make out what he remembered to be her sobs. Just distant this time.

"Sakura..?" His wide eyes staring at the woman in her figure but he thought no possible way it could be her.

She turned around and her emerald eyes met his baby blues.

"Naruto..?" Her tears belted out from the emerald diamonds and she ran at him.

Naruto stepped back cause he thought she was going to slam the door in his face. He would stand there with eyes looking down in disappointment and confusion. Then walk till he found the exit to erase that scene.

But she didn't. Sakura ran at Naruto and threw herself on him, burring her head against his chest, making him fall back into the hallway not expecting her to do such.

Maybe this wasn't the Sakura he knew.

Her sobs smeared her makeup on his white shirt under his blue tux jacket. Sakura's fingernails, painted a red that was chipping away, clinged to his shoulders as tight as she could.

Her knees were tangled between his legs, closer to his groin than ever before. And her hair smelled musty when she looked up putting her head under his nose.

Naruto looked at her and didn't know what to do. It wasn't like her to do this kind of thing. Ever. She was always crude to this type of thing.

Sex and Strippers. And..

Naruto didn't know what to think. "Sakura.."

In a quick moment, or just reflexes he, hugged her against him. This was the closest they ever were. And maybe it would be for the last time.

Sakura was also surprised. Her teammate and friend she leaned on when ever there was pain. Brought her more tears.

She wasn't crying about Naruto. She was crying cause she knew what kind of of people watched her. The two way mirror broke.

And on the other side was her childhood teacher.

Kakashi Hatake.

Naruto made it come back clearer of her distant memories of Team 7.

She couldn't do this anymore. Being a stripper. It was too hard.

Her makeup smeared against Naruto's shirt more. And hair was tangled under his hands as he held her. "Why are you here Sakura..?"

That's all Naruto could think of to say.

From the far shadows, his dark pinstripe suit hiding him well. He scoffed.

_I wondered the same thing, Ms. Haruno._

_////////////////////_

So I know confusing on the last part! It's hard to explain their positions! And how I put Kakashi in there..Well I wanted someone that would make her cry! Who was I going to say? Sasuke?! Ew! That would turn her on! and besides today I am anti SasuSaku! Runs from haters! ): Don't hate me! It's just for today! Ahhh!!!

Review please!!


	2. You look like you've seen a ghost

Yesh! I was so surprised how fast people even looked at this story! Truly I thought this would fail and people would be like "RAWR SASUSAKU FOREVER!" or "GAH NO NARUSAKU IS IN MY LIFE!"Yet I swear like 88 people favorited this in like an hour o.o; XD Probably not …Here's the next chapterroonie! Enjoy! It might not come out that great! -Is Slightly Watching Tv-

///////////////

Naruto was still holding onto Sakura but pulled her back to look at her eyes. They were the same Emerald Jewels that pored out crystal tears. They just seemed softer this time.

"Sakura…What are you doing here? Looking like that? Crying? What's going on?" Naruto asked her wanting to know the question but tried not to use his annoying asking voice. He knew he had to use a gentle tone when Sakura cried.

At least he did long ago.

Sakura pushed herself away from him and sat on the ground cross-legged. Then leaned her head against the wall. Her costume wear wasn't for an intimate moment, just for providing the looks of it.

"It's…personal Naruto." Her eyes shifted from him to the hallway with no one in it in a such sad motion.

"Personal doesn't matter right now, Sakura! This is a god-damn strip club!" Naruto bellowed at her.

"Do you think I don't fucking know that?! I should know. I god-damn work here!" It slipped from her mouth. And Sakura regretted that.

"You work…here..?" The words were trying to be computed into his brain. "Sakura.."

"What! Why are you so damn surprised?!" She yelled not even caring about anyone hearing.

But it was the second after she did.

The hall was no longer in such the blank red movie theater looking hallway as usual. A person coming down the hall made it so much different.

Not only did he become the focus point for Sakura's eyes but he even changed the atmosphere. It's wasn't blank and boring anymore.

It became tense and chilling. And the footsteps coming towards was such a manner the whole ground shook.

At least in Sakura's world. Her lip and tears were frozen.

The pinstriped suit moved towards her and the pocket watching hanging out the side of his pant, clanging against his thigh even made a noise.

The hands moved out of the pockets and the purplish nail polish gleamed reddish under the lights in the hallway.

"Sakura, What the hell are you doing on the ground?" Spoke the man not even wanting to look at Naruto.

Naruto just looked at everything from Sakura to the Pinstripe suit to the ground. In both shock, amazement and worry.

Sakura got to her feet and brushed herself up clumsily. "Boss, I'm sorry." she spoke in a hushed tone and bowed in front of him when he got closer.

He stopped a foot away from the two. "Heh, Ms. Haruno, since when did I give you permission to be able to fuck your own personal love interests in my hallway?"

Naruto got to his feet.

Sakura kept in a bowing position. "He isn't a love int-"

The man grabbed her wrists and threw them above her head keeping a strong grip on them. "Ms. Haruno, I didn't ask if he was or not." He pushed her against the wall and grinned at her.

Sakura's lip quivered and her body had a slight shake to it.

"Get away from her!" Naruto came at the man to punch him square in the face.

But the man appeared behind Naruto and grabbed his fist. As he curled it back, even the bones shifting were heard over Naruto scream of pain.

Sakura didn't know what to do. She just stood there. Like she always did when Naruto was in trouble. When they were Team 7.

"And who the hell might you be?" The man leaned over Naruto's left shoulder and grinned at him.

"I was just about to ask the same damn thing." Naruto grunted trying to control the pain.

The man let him go and threw him by Sakura. Naruto curled into a ball pressing against the wall.

_What was that guy..?_

"Well you should always know the name of the owner of a place. That way you know who to look out for. But I guess you don't." His sliver hair gleamed with a greasy gel. His purple eyes glared at Naruto.

"Ms. Haruno. Why aren't you working? I'm not paying you this whole week now. But I expect great reviews from the viewers. Get in that damn box already. But clean up first you look like shit." The man complained violently at Sakura.

"Yes Boss." She started to walk past him to the bathroom until he grabbed her arm. "Work harder." He growled at her. And let her go so she could continue to walk. Just as she pasted his figure, he slapped her ass.

Sakura flinched at that but kept walking.

Naruto just sat there still parlayed in pain. _What the fuck just happened?!??!_

The man pulled out his cellphone and pressed 1 button before putting it to his ear. "Oh Ms. Suzki, There seems we need security down here. Seems we have a 804. Some asshole thought he could get personal with one of our workers."

He slammed the phone back into his pocket. As he walked past Naruto, two heavy built ninjas came to pick Naruto up like the weekly trash.

Naruto was still stunned by all this. But he wasn't stupid. "Who the fuck? What the hell? Let go of me!" Naruto kicked and clawed and tried to punch but felt weak from that blow. He never was this weak. Naruto knocked into the side of one.

"Let me go! Goddamn it."

The pinstriped suit turned down the left side when an entrance came.

The two ninja guards kept going straight, Backdoor exit of course.

"By the Way. My name is Hidan just so you know." The pinstripe stopped to say that and carried on. Naruto watched him until the entrance disappeared to just the hall way.

_Hidan._

They reached the door that said "Exit."

The one Naruto looked for earlier.

"Well see ya, kid." The one of the left opened the door and the right one spoke as they released there grip and tossed Naruto out the door.

Naruto hit the steps with a crack when the door shut.

///////////////

Yesh! The ending! Total F-A-I-L. Well I wanted to rush Naruto leaving and the bodyguards and everything to get to Hidan's name! Ha! Hidan in Pinstripe suit = 3 Even though I made him a bitch but hey! He is like that in the show! I hope I didn't disappoint! I don't know when I'll update. I only did because of so many favorites. This probably isn't going to work I feel I disappointed! D: Well sorry if I did.


	3. Soundtrack to her Smile

ii wanna make a tearjerker!

(,: ii am getting on a role && already working on the next chapter ! Wewt !

///

Sakura was storming and her make up was smeared. Sitting on the floor of the bathroom wasn't getting her anywhere.

It was just like before.

She was letting herself grow weak.

As she hugged her knees closer and buried her face against them, a knock at the door reminded Sakura she locked the door.

She couldn't let workers see her down. Sakura knew that's when they kicked.

Briskly she picked herself up and straightened up quickly.

"I'm sorry I locked the door. I take too much-" As she opened the door her hand fell against her side.

"Sakura you're taking too long.:" Hidan rested his arms against the frame and leaned over to her. Sakura pushed him back as soon as he did.

"It's the women's restroom. Get out. " Sakura reached for the door to slam it in his face.

"Naruto is sure an interesting one you know. He is as we speak banging on the backdoor. Too bad it blocks out Chak-"

"I said get out!" Sakura tried to stay calm but slammed the door so hard in Hidan's face he had to step back from getting his nose smashed.

Hidan leaned against the wall in front of the women's bathroom. "Sakura. You aren't being civilized about this whole ordeal."

Sakura slammed all the stall doors. Reopened them. Re-slammed them. And repeated this.

"You could destroy my club because of this situation." Hidan tried to be cool about the matter but under it, he was boiling.

After 40 minutes of Hidan trying to be settle and Sakura fussing, She came out in her pink tank and jean short shorts. "My shift is over."

Hidan looked at her in surprised. Her knuckles were smeared with blood and her hands had minor but noticeable cuts over them. "You really are worked up over . . . Uzumaki did you say?"

Sakura was walking away but stopped when he said Naruto's name. "Shut…Up!" Slaming her wall against the wall leaving a gaping dent.

She turned around as tears bellowed out. "You don't know one damn thing about him! He is more of a man then you will ever be and don't you even say his name again or I swear I will make you wish you were-"

Hidan smirked at her and interrupted coolly it was as if he barely did. "You have quite the history with him, don't you Ms. Haruno?"

Sakura flinched and turned back around to leave. Her sneakers seem to drag as she walked. As if they wanted to answer the question.

She didn't have to turn around to know Hidan was grinning knowing he hit her weak spot. Griming up a scheme to use this towards his advantage somehow.

The sneakers kept dragging and Sakura pushed back her weak self. She ran towards the back exit. A few times she tripped over his mucky laces but she kept running.

Tears pushed out and she ran faster. When she came to the door Sakura slammed herself against the door to open it. And fell against the stairs.

The cold damp cement proved she was outside and her knees now scraped up with blood shown in fact she hit with force.

She wobbled on her feet but managed and looked around.

The broken lamp post flashing instead of the steady shine.

The sidewalk that led both ways caked with leaves.

The dead tree that blew with and against the wind.

Sakura's eyes scanned for the yellow hair or his shining eyes. Anything of him.

Yet. When the tears came out, she complied nothing of him.

Sakura dragged herself down the rest of the stairs and continued to wobble against the sidewalk. Not eager. Just dragging along.

And alone.

----

Naruto struggled himself down the sidewalk. The pain in his shoulder was like no other and left him weaker than ever before.

For a split second the thought of where Sasuke, Neji & Sai were crossed his mind.

He scratched his head & pasted a shop window; he saw a ghostly reflection of himself. He tried to smile about it but there was nothing worth smiling about.

Even though it was a ghostly reflection, he could still see the make up stains & how ratted he looked. That only brought him to the distant memories of what used to be.

Naruto sighed and bustled past the windows of the shops, not wanting to see himself. Most wanting to be home right now.

He was walking steadily, still holding on to his now bleeding shoulder. Though his mind had drifted to the days when he was younger.

---

"_You're too slow, Naruto!" Sakura's pink hair was long & blew against the wind. Naruto & Sakura were racing home again. And she was winning._

_Naruto was out of breathe gasping on the sidewalk. "How..Can..You...." "You're just slow, Uzumaki! " Sakura interrupted powerfully and rested her hands on her hips. She always won when they raced home. _

_He leaned against the wooden fence that traced the side of the sidewalk. "One day I'm going to beat you."_

_Sakura's clam emerald eyes perked up and she giggled like always. "If you ever beat me, I would let you go on that date you're always begging me for." _

_Naruto looked up to expect her joking face. Sakura always made fun of the fact that he liked her. But it wasn't there._

_A smile of truth instead. He smiled back. "More reason to win!" _

_Naruto got up from leaning & started to run past Sakura. More wind that made her hair twist around her face. _

_Behind him, he heard, "Hey ! That's not a fair start, Naruto!" _

---

Naruto sighed again & stopped to lean against a brick building. What happened to that Sakura?

His head fell against his hands as he slid down the wall. Naruto Uzumaki just sat against the building, with his mind traveling among memories. Memories he wished he forget.


	4. Feral Waves To Your Mind

**Update- Minty is offically sick with Stomach influzena && Larengitious. No swine flu this year!  
But she is typing from her hospital bed. /:**

First of all, Just wanna say thank you ! For all the favorites && story alerts && author alerts for this story && me ! ( :  
ii am loving how this story is going ! && ii wanna make some eyes water !!! D,: = Minty : , D  
Thank you again && ii shall try to NOT disappoint !

/////

"_Sakura! Do you take food pills?! How can you be so fast?" cries behind Sakura came from Naruto. They were 10 & still racing each other home. _

_Her inspiration was the fact that Sasuke Uchiha might be awaiting at Naruto's house. He did from time to time even though he lived in the opposite direction. _

_She turned her head to see how far ahead she was from Naruto. It made her grin when the most she could see of him was his blond hair bobbing in the background._

_Sakura looked forward again but too soon. She hit a telephone pole face first. _

_Her body shifted backwards quickly & she was sure to hit the ground with a strong force._

_Though Sakura didn't. Infact, she didn't even fall to the ground. Since two arms were draped under hers. _

"_Geez! You are getting clumsy these days, Sakura." She tilted her head back to look up at Naruto. He had on his foolish grin but had his eyes that made it seem soft._

_Sakura had to smile at this. This was the first time she let him get close to her & didn't hit him yet._

"_Thanks." She got back to her feet & gave him a smile that made him surprised._

_---_

Sakura had now put on her orange jacket. The wind became a chill. Though not as bad of a chill as her mind was going through.

She had thoughts of the past. But she didn't mind them that much. It almost made her feel a warmth again the wind.

"Naruto !" Sakura's voice was beginning to go hoarse from shouting that name. Always after, it would echo off the buildings & return to her ears in an empty tone.

_Maybe he went home. I can't blame him for not wanting to stick around._ She shook her head. Not wanting to think that.

"Naruto ! Where are you?! " She kept crying out. Her voice was muffled slightly by her tears. So she screamed louder. "Naruto!!"

Sakura hit her knees with a crack in both of them. "Naruto.." Her tears slid from her face to melt on her legs. Some hit the sidewalk, & made little dark circles again the grey.

---

Naruto picked himself up after sometime and strayed off down the sidewalk again. Once or twice his eyes would drift over to the windows again but only that far.

He didn't want to see his reflection.

Though at last, a break from the side shop windows. A dark dim alleyway broke though & made Naruto able to look down it.

Past the dumpsters & boxes, the other side shown streetlights and another street, like the one Naruto was on currently.

Though in the streetlight, he saw faint pink hair against an orange jacket.

Her hands were gathered on her face and muffled the sounds of her tears but they pelted through anyways.

At least the echoed down the alleyway into Naruto's ears. He knew whose they were. Who was on her knees in the dim lighted sidewalk, crying in front of the alleyway.

Naruto reached his hand down the alleyway, till the blue of his jacket was frosted in a shadow. He wanted to go down the alley & pull her into him.

He wanted to make fun of the fact she still got to tears quicker then anyone he knew & they would dry up.

He wanted to stroke her silky hair & for once, have the guts to stroke her face too. Lean forward & tell her he loved her.

Though Naruto pulled his hand back & his eyes had a dark gleam of sadness in them.

He wanted too much from a girl who he saw crying on the other side of an alleyway.

Naruto turned away from the Alley, and started to walk on down the sidewalk again.

Just out of spite, he kicked a small rock that was in his path as he traveled out of the Alley's presence.

---

Sakura looked up from her tears when she noticed a pebble move. The sound of it hitting against a box made her lose her concentration of crying.

The pebble moved cause a force against it made it. The force was the shoes of a blue jacketed, blondie.

She saw the corners of his eyes, baby blue. Sakura jumped to her feet almost falling backwards. Though she didn't fall. This time no one would catch her.

Sakura started to walk down, into the alleyway. Then started to run. Her legs were scratched & scrapped. & aching. Though she didn't care.

Her arms swung quickly as she weakly sprinted down the alley. She couldn't lose something she didn't have yet. But she didn't want to give up.

Except the darkness hid a trash can, making Sakura hit it with a slam. Another mark that would appear on her knees.

It made her stumble & start to fall backwards. Her feet slipped from the ground.

But her body didn't hit it. Sakura opened her eyes surprised there was no impact.

Though that was only due to the arms draped under hers. Except instead of the orange jumpsuit sleeves that did it before, it was the blue jacket sleeves.

Her head tilted back to look up at a face that looked sadder then the last time it happened. The smile wasn't there, but an emotionless expression.

At least around the mouth. Naruto's eyes looked as if they were going to burst in sadness.

"You're still clumsy, Sakura-Chan." His voice grown older but the same tone was there and made Sakura wish she didn't leave when she did.

Looking up at him, even though he was missing his smile, Sakura's tears fell from her face.

Except when they fell, they didn't make dark black circles on the alley walk. They made dark blue circles against Naruto's jacket.

////


End file.
